Stella
Stella Biography Something New Stella is later, seen watching Teen Addiction perform Empire State Of Mind '' in the courtyard; she was silently singing the lyrics of the song and Sarah notices her. Later, she encounters Sarah in the bathroom, and after mistakenly assuming that Stella doesn't speak English, attempts to talk her into auditioning. Stella begins to sing ''Chandiler ''in the bathroom while Sarah is putting up sign-up sheets for Teen Addiction and it is shown that she has a beautiful voice, good enough to make Sarah nervous. Sarah becomes jealous and attempts to annoy Stella by joining in. They get interrupted by Sue who yells at them to "Shut up!" Later, Sarah (afraid that Stella will steal her place in the spotlight) gives Stella a fake address and time for Teen Addiction auditions, which is revealed to be a crack house (though Sarah claimed it was an inactive one). The residents steal Stella's sheet music and use it as toilet paper. She is later seen walking McKinley's halls looking very upset. Sarah quickly apologizes and offers to pay for new sheet music if Stella will come to an actual audition. For her audition, Stella sings the song ''My Kind Of Wonderful. Sarah is seen smiling, though with obvious hesitation. Eventually, as revenge on James Issac for turning against her plan to eliminate the new football coach, Sue calls and informs the new coach of Ta-Da!, Harmony, about Stella. Harmony bribed Stella and her mom to transfer her to Harvwood High with a condo and a green card. She tells Mr. Issac she would have stayed at Ashfalls High School, but the crack house situation with Sarah repelled her from Ashfalls and the band. Christmas In Washington Stella returns and makes a cameo apperance when she performs Santa Clause Is Coming To Town, suprising and angering Sarah, Stella promises that she is not going to rat out anyone in the school or the band and that she promises that all she wanted to be loved by everyone. Sarah does not believes her and forces her out The TNT Concert. Shallow Vows She once again meets Sarah in the girls' bathroom (reminiscent of their first meeting at Brewster). She is throwing up because she is feeling nervous about performing in front of a huge crowd. At first, Sarah thinks that it is just Stella playing mind games with her, until Stella asks why Sarah hated her so much when she had no idea what she had even done. Sarah confesses that she felt threatened by Stella's talent and apologizes sincerely for sending her to a crack house. Stella mentions that she will be heading to the Philippines Embassy to ask for her green card, which was Harmony's bribe, to be revoked. She intends to return home since it is the only way she can leave Ta-Da!. However, Sarah talks her out of it and convinces her to perform. When it is time for Ta-Da! to perform, Stella is still feeling nervous, but regains her confidence when she sees Sarah cheering for her. She and Ta-Da! perform an original song entitled What A Song Can Do. Ta-Da! moves to the next round, being in the Top 10 at Nationals. Stella is seen being lifted on the shoulders of some Ta-Da! members. She smiles at Sarah and Teen Addiction as they pass by. She does not appear on SLAM again after this episode. Songs Solos Season Two: Song djdjfd.jpg|My Kind Of Wonderful (Something New)|link=My Kind Of Wonderful Song ddbfh.jpg|Santa Claus Is Coming To Town (Christmas In Washington)|link=Santa Claus Is Coming To Town (Stella) Song llghgd.jpg|What A Song Can Do (Shallow Vows)|link=What A Song Can Do Duets Season Two: Song bbb.JPG|Chandelier (Sarah Palmer) (Something New)|link=Chandelier Category:Character